Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections The Jem'Hadar * Self nomination. Probably seems pretentious for a newcomer to nominate an article he wrote, but I think it's a quality article about an ep that opened the door for the best story arc in Trek history. --Schrei 00:05, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) In a Mirror, Darkly * Self nomination. An article about a very memorable episode of Enterprise. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 19:30, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Support. There's no question about this one. Certainly a memorable episode and a worthy write-up.--Scimitar 12:27, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Stong Support' Tobyk777 22:20, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. - AJHalliwell 01:09, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) Jhet'leya *It may be a stretch, but I think this covers the character of Jhet'leya very well, featured well, (as opposed to Lyndsay Ballard, which I personally am weary about having as a separate article.) I've cleaned it up recently, as the tenses and ''Kobali'' were a little off. - AJHalliwell 01:09, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Enormous detail for a minor characetr who only appears once. Tobyk777 02:43, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) Tuvix * For a one-time, character, this is remarkably well-written and descriptive in my opinion.--T smitts 21:43, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Tobyk777 02:44, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' - Although the article reads a fraction like an episode summary, all information is relevant to the character. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:37, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' - I was a little reserved at first for the same reason but it is really nicely written and covers all the bases.--Scimitar 14:34, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) Nominations with objections Danube class * this is remarkably well-written and descriptive in my opinion * Oppose Well-written? Maybe, but complete? Hardly, especially considering the numerous appearances of the runabout. Even though the article on the Defiant class of starship is far more detailed (yes, I know that more information on the Defiant class is available), its has failed to become a featured article on at least one occasion.--Scimitar 18:52, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Oppose agreed, this seems to lack some important information for the class, such as more of a look into those mission pods. Also, the Appearance list is anything but complete. On another note; I don't think IP users can nominate articles for Featured Status...- AJHalliwell 19:14, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) Broken Bow *I was also admazed that this wasn't a featured article. It's long complete, formatted, and well written. Tobyk777 00:17, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Neutral'. As well as the article is written, I feel that there are too many superfluous images in the summary.--Scimitar 13:12, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. Should be a featured article without question. - GusF 19:29, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Article is incomplete. It doesn't even cover the entirety of the first episode, and it's a two-parter! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 09:51, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) Orbital weapon platform * A well written article with good pictures. Tough Little Ship 13:35, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Oppose. It's a good article, no doubt, but far from what a featured article should be: the best of the best, an example of MA's community work... It's a good article, but the subject simply isn't featured on the show enough for it to be a candidate for a FA. Ottens 17:45, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Mild oppose I agree with ottens. Also, it seems that second pic with the Miranda-class being destroyed is kinda redundant, where a pic of the asteroid power source would be useful. Like Image:First Battle of Chin\'toka 3.jpg, or that before it exploded. - AJHalliwell 21:49, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Surely the amount of appearances should not affect anything? We have featured articles of one time characters like Telek R'Mor and Grathon Tolar. ::It should be noted that those are among, or are themselves, the shortest featured articles. Also, those two are very well written out, going into details more then the O.W.P. does in my opinion. - AJHalliwell 22:29, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' This article may be complete, but is not long enough for featured status. Tobyk777 03:20, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** It should be noted that quantity is not necessarily a requirement as much as quality is. --Alan del Beccio 05:07, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose', although I made a few additions and corrections to it, I don't see that there is, or could possibly be, enough information to make it a well rounded article. It is what it is -- a complete article, I don't really see it as being anything more. --Alan del Beccio 18:48, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Jean-Luc Picard *I was admazed that this wasn't a featured article. It's long, comeplete, detalied, and is about one of the most popular figures in Trek. Tobyk777 00:15, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. I was considering nominating this article a while ago too but it was far from complete. Things have certainly changed since then.--Scimitar 13:12, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Oppose. Although I composed/wrote much of the article, I still feel a considerable ammount of information is lacking before it should be featured: information on interest in Shakespearian theatre and classical music; relationship with Deanna Troi; information on relationships (possibly under "Romance") with Lily Sloane, Jenice Manheim, Miranda Vigo, Anij, possibly also the Borg Queen; information from "Star Trek: Generations". Ottens 17:40, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. While it is not quite perfect, it is extremely exhaustive and does stand as one of the best articles here. These are not "Perfect articles," they're just a representative of the community's best work, and this article is quite impressive. --Werideatdusk 05:40, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) Force of Nature *I don't mean to be nominating too many articles at once, but this episode summary looks like its worth being featured. Tobyk777 00:24, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** This was just nominated, failed and was archived less than 10 days ago and there have been no significant changes made to the page since then. (See:Deletion archive). --Alan del Beccio 04:56, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) Beta 5 computer *'Self-Nomination'(First One) I didn't know if I should nominate this, because it was short but then I saw the Ethan Novakovich and that one is about the same length, or maybe slightly shorter. Anyway I am very proud what I wrote for this article was originally 2 sentences with not even a picture. I dont know how this will be recieved I just knwo I am proud of this article and I feel that it is very, very complete. WEll anyway here goes nothing if its not Featured material, then i wont nominate it ever again so. Here goes nothing.--Kahless 23:29, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose'. Don't get me wrong, the article's nicely written but I don't feel that it's one of those articles where the author(s) have gone well out of their way to write it - not only in terms of detail but adding background information (where appropriate) and just those other bits and pieces. --Scimitar 16:59, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::What can really be added it had only one appearance?--Kahless 03:21, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::: I reorganized the article and split it up into subsections and such to give it an extra kick. I certainly has potential for being featured, which I would like to see as Kahless put a lot of work into it. Regardless I think it needs to be reevaluated, as only one other vote has been made on this article. --Alan del Beccio 21:41, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) * In it's current form, I Support this article. Although, I'm split on if the pic of Roberta Lincoln should stay or be replaced with a small pic (height-wise) with a pic of just the cube, closer up. But I do Support this article. - AJHalliwell